PEANUTS: The Next ChapterEpisode 27: The Play-Showtime!
by HPDrummerman
Summary: The night of the Christmas show has arrived, and everyone is at the school to either be a part of the show, or to watch it. All of the acts go seemingly without a hitch, but unknown to all, a faulty sandbag hanging from the rafters threaten to fall at any moment. Before it can be discovered, it does fall with tragic consequences. (Special guest Claudia by LivingOnLaughs)
1. Chapter 1

Episode 27: The Play-Showtime!

**CHAPTER 1: LET THE SHOW BEGIN!**

_When we were tiny little boys_

_We used to dance, we used to sing_

_Before we even learned to crawl or walk_

_As we grew up we didn't change_

_I guess we knew right from the start_

_We'd loved the spotlight and the stage_

_Cause we were born to entertain_

_And when we walk out on the stage_

_The way we feel deep inside_

_Is something magic when the music starts to play_

_We want to bring a little happiness and love into your lives_

_Forget about your problems and your troubles for a little while_

_We're here to entertain you _

_On stage right now_

_We're here to entertain you _

_Right here, right now_

_We like to dance, we like to sing_

_And do our thing_

_We like to dance, we like to sing_

_We like to do our thing_

_There's no business_

_Like show business_

_There's no business_

_Like show business_

_We're here to entertain you _

_On stage right now_

_We're here to entertain you_

_Right here, right now_

_On stage right now_

_Right here, right now_

_On stage right now_

The day of the show had arrived. And everyone had come to see the show. Even Peppermint Patty, Marcie, Franco, Hans, Claudia (who wore her ear protectors for her sensitive ears), Franklin, Melanie, Cobra, Rattler, Thibault, and even Freddy Fabulous all came to see the Birchwood kids put on the show. As Snoopy and his brothers, Spike, Andy, and Olaf, danced for the crowd through the aisles with Dolores accompanying them on guitar, the main acts were gearing up for their performances backstage.

Schroeder was pacing back and forth with nervousness. He didn't want anything to go wrong with the performance. Lucy was trying to calm him down.

"Relax, babe," she said. "Everything will go fine. Don't worry."

"Sorry, Lucy," Schroeder began, "but I can't help it. We worked so hard to get here. I just want it to go right."

"It will, sweetheart," assured Lucy. Meanwhile, Charlie Brown and Frieda were having a conversation of their own.

"Are you nervous, Frieda?" asked Charlie Brown.

"A little, sweetie," Frieda replied. "But I'm ready for my performance. And I can't wait to see what your cousin, Trevor, has in store for his performance."

"I can't wait, either. For a while a few of us had our doubts that he would come. Not to mention all of the drama we had these past few weeks. I'm ready for some fun."

"And tonight we will have plenty of it, baby!" Frieda hugged her boyfriend lovingly. Charlie Brown smiled. Even though they had been together almost two years, he still couldn't believe he had gotten that lucky to have a girl as wonderful as Frieda. And everyone took their places for the show.

**NEXT CHAPTER: DON'T SAY "HOCKEY STICK" & IT'S LIKE MAGIC**

"**We're Here to Entertain You"** written by Charlotte O'Hara, Garfield Nita, Hal Davis, Jana O'Hara, and Nita Garfield

© Sony/ATV Music Publishing LLC


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2: THE SHOW IS UNDERWAY**

After Snoopy and his brothers warmed up the audience some, Schroeder walked on stage to introduce the first performance. He was ready to get the show on the road. Everyone had been working hard and now the night had come. It was Sidney or the Bush.

"Good evening, everyone," Schroeder began. "And I would like to welcome you to our Christmas show. We have some great performances lined up for you tonight. Some poem reading, some dancing, and some singing. Plus we have a surprise guest that we will reveal near the end of the show. But right now, without further ado, we have Sally Brown reciting a poem." And the audience applauded as Sally took the stage. Charlie Brown watched nervously to see if Sally would mess up as she did before.

"HARK!" Sally started. "A newborn Babe has been born who will be our savior. And He will help bring the masses to His Father. You will find the Baby in Bethlehem lying in a manger." Charlie Brown sighed with relief. Sally was doing good in her performance and hadn't messed up her lines. He was sure it would go on without a hitch.

After Sally finished, Schroeder came back on stage and announced, "And now we have Alan Blake performing some Christmas-themed magic." And Alan took the stage.

"Thank you, ladies and gents," he said. "For my first trick I will make ornaments come out of my sleeves. With a wave of my arms, the ornaments will fall out NOW!" And Alan waved his arms but no bulbs came out. He tried again and still no bulbs came out.

"Where did they find this joker?!" whispered Rattler to Cobra in the audience.

"I know," Cobra agreed. "He's terrible!"

"Looks like he's having trouble with the trick, sir," said Marcie to Peppermint Patty.

"Yeah, I've seen better magic at those cheap carnival sideshows," Peppermint Patty retorted.

Meanwhile backstage, Lucy was fuming. "What is going on with that blockhead?!" she ranted.

"Go to the next trick, Alan!" Charlie Brown told him from the side of the stage.

"Moving on," said Alan, trying to salvage what he had left of his act. "For my next trick, I will turn this cane into a small Christmas tree." And he waved the cane he held in his hand, but the tree didn't pop out. "Oh, for goodness sakes, work!" he said out of frustration.

"L-looks like his p-p-performance is a b-bust," said Claudia.

At that moment, Snoopy came out with a long hook and pulled Alan off the stage, but not before getting hit with a barrage of "boos" and hisses in his direction. Then the beagles did another dance number to salvage the rest of the Alan's block until the next act came out.

"What was that, you blockhead?!" said an irate Lucy to Alan. "You're not even good enough to be a cut-rate magician. Heck, Charlie Brown could do better than you!"

"Thanks, Lucy," sighed Charlie Brown.

"What happened, Alan?" asked a concerned Schroeder.

"I don't know," said Alan, near tears. "Everything was working fine during rehearsals, but now nothing works!"

"That's what you get for cutting in front of me when I tried to use the bathroom, you doof!" said a younger boy from behind a prop.

"Dick!" shouted Alan. Dick was his younger brother. "I should have known YOU'D try to sabotage my act! Now, I'm about to perform my greatest trick: MAKING MY JERKWAD OF A BROTHER DISAPPEAR PERMANENTLY!" And he chased his younger brother out of the auditorium.

"Oh, good grief!" said a spent Charlie Brown.

**NEXT CHAPTER: SING FOR US, MARIAH!**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3: THE FIRST OF THREE SONGS**

After restoring order, Schroeder walked back onstage to announce the next act. "We apologize for the last act," he said. "He was having some 'technical difficulties' with his props that he couldn't continue his performance. Anyway, for our next act, we will change some things up with a song from Mariah Jo Sanborn. She will be performing 'O Little Town of Bethlehem'." And the audience applauded as Mariah took the stage. She was dressed in a Santa-style dress with hat. She began her performance.

_O little town of Bethlehem_

_How still we see thee lie_

_Above thy deep and dreamless sleep_

_The silent stars go by_

_Yet in thy dark streets shineth_

_The everlasting Light_

_The hopes and fears of all the years_

_Are met in thee tonight_

_For Christ is born of Mary_

_And gathered all above_

_While mortals sleep, the angels keep_

_Their watch of wondering love_

_O morning stars together_

_Proclaim the holy birth_

_And praises sing to God the King_

_And Peace to men on earth_

_How silently, how silently_

_The wondrous gift is given!_

_So God imparts to human hearts_

_The blessings of His heaven._

_No ear may hear His coming,_

_But in this world of sin,_

_Where meek souls will receive him still,_

_The dear Christ enters in._

_O holy Child of Bethlehem_

_Descend to us, we pray_

_Cast out our sin and enter in_

_Be born to us today_

_We hear the Christmas angels_

_The great glad tidings tell_

_O come to us, abide with us_

_Our Lord Emmanuel_

The kids applauded her performance. She was as talented at singing as Frieda was. Finally the show was back on track. And Schroeder breathed a sigh of relief.

"Good job, Mariah," said Schroeder as she came back from the stage.

"Was there any doubt?" she said, in full diva mode. "All of my performances are winners, darling."

"And I thought Freddy's sister was insufferable," whispered Frieda to Charlie Brown. "Francessa is down-to-earth by comparison!"

"Just think, one year ago we were saying that about Freddy himself describing Francessa," joked Charlie Brown. They shared a brief laugh at that memory of the singing contest from the year before.

"Anyway, I will be in the green room, people," Mariah continued. "Try to keep the simpletons out while I unwind, would you please?" Lucy's face turned red with anger.

"Why that…"

"Cool it, Lucy!" said Schroeder, calming his girlfriend down. "The diva isn't worth the trouble."

"Maybe not," sighed Lucy, "but I still would love to wipe that smug look off her face!" And Violet and Shermy got ready for their act. Unbeknownst to any of them, a sand bag in the rafters was threatening to give at any moment, as the rope holding it up was frayed beyond repair.

**NEXT CHAPTER: SHERMY'S REDEMPTION**

"**O Little Town of Bethlehem" **written by Phillips Brooks and Lewis Redner

Public Domain


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4: YULETIDE TANGO & FRIEDA BELTS IT OUT**

As Violet and Shermy were setting up for their performance, Charlie Brown asked Schroeder, "What happened with Patty and Ox's act?"

"Patty remembered that she was going out of town for Thanksgiving," Schroeder answered. "Ox went with her, as her family were going to see her grandparents, and they wanted to meet Ox. They decided to stay another week before coming back."

"I see."

"Well I better announce Violet and Shermy's act." And Schroeder went back on stage.

"And for our next act, Violet and Shermy will dance the tango to 'God Rest Ye Merry Gentlemen'." And the audience applauded. And the couple took their positions. And a tango version of the Christmas carol played as they danced to the music. Charlie Brown noticed that Shermy was dancing better than he ever did.

"Frieda, do you see Shermy out there?" he said. "It's like he's improved with his dancing."

"Violet's aunt, who's a dance instructor, had been working with him for this performance," said Frieda. "That's why he's improved."

"That makes sense," agreed Charlie Brown. And they watched the two of them dance the tango to a traditional Christmas song.

After their performance ended, the audience applauded. Linus said to Eudora, "Looks like Shermy's dancing is getting better."

"I know," agreed Eudora. "Still a little shaky, but much better than he usually does."

And Schroeder came back on stage. "Before we continue, we originally had six acts, in addition to our special guest, but Patty and Ox had to cancel due to previous plans that they couldn't get out of. So, anyway, our next act is a favorite. We have Frieda Rich singing a Christmas classic for us." And the audience applauded eagerly, as they all enjoyed Frieda's singing.

"Wish me luck, sweetie!" she said to Charlie Brown, as she kissed him before taking the stage. She came on stage and the music began.

_Rockin' around the Christmas tree_

_At the Christmas party hop_

_Mistletoe hung where you can see_

_Every couple tries to stop_

_Rockin' around the Christmas tree_

_Let the Christmas spirit ring_

_Later we'll have some pumpkin pie_

_And we'll do some caroling_

_You will get a sentimental feeling when you hear_

_Voices singing, let's be jolly_

_Deck the halls with boughs of holly_

_Rockin' around the Christmas tree_

_Have a happy holiday_

_Everyone dancin' merrily_

_In the new old-fashioned way_

Snoopy and his brothers, Andy, Olaf, and Spike joined Frieda and started dancing to the music as she sang.

_You will get a sentimental feeling when you hear_

_Voices singing, let's be jolly_

_Deck the halls with boughs of holly_

_Rockin' around the Christmas tree_

_Have a happy holiday_

_Everyone dancin' merrily_

_In the new old-fashioned way_

And the audience gave her a standing ovation after her performance. Charlie Brown, Schroeder, and Lucy were also applauding from backstage. Frieda then took a bow, knowing who would be coming on next. And she exited the stage.

Back in the audience, Rattler said, "Ol' Charlie Brown is sure lucky to have a girl who can sing like that!"

"You said it, Holly," agreed Thibault.

"I know Pumpkinhead is proud of his girl right about now," stated Freddy.

"He sure is, Freddy," agreed Linus.

"I d-didn't know Frieda c-could sing," said a surprised Claudia.

"Oh yeah, she's good at it," said Peppermint Patty.

"Wasn't that great, Frankie?" said a happy Melanie to Franklin.

"It sure was, Mel," said Franklin. "Charlie Brown must be very happy with Frieda now."

"Gut gemacht, Frieda!" shouted Franco and Hans toward the stage. Meanwhile backstage, Frieda was back in the arms of Charlie Brown.

"Great job, Frieda!" said her boyfriend.

"Thank you, baby," she said. "So lucky to have you and our friends in my corner."

"You did good out there, Frieda," said Schroeder.

"Yeah you did," agreed Lucy.

"I won't be able to match Trevor, though," said Frieda.

"I wouldn't worry about that, though," said Trevor, who walked in at that moment.

"Are you ready, Trev?" asked Charlie Brown.

"Sure am, Charlie."

"Okay, I'll go make the announcement," said Schroeder who went back on stage. Everyone was anticipating the special guest, except for Charlie Brown's friends, who already knew who it was.

"Ladies and gentlemen," Schroeder began, "we are not done yet. We have one more performance for you. As we announced earlier, we have a special guest with us. So, without further ado, here is our special guest, the one and only TREVOR B.!" And everyone gasped and then went crazy when Trevor walked on stage.

"Hey Birchwood!" Trevor announced. "It's good to be back here. And to close out the show, I figured I'd do an oldie but goodie." And the band began to play the music.

_Hang all the mistletoe_

_I'm gonna get to know you better_

_This Christmas_

_And as we trim the tree_

_How much fun it's gonna be together_

_This Christmas_

_The fireside is blazing bright_

_We're caroling through the night_

_And this Christmas, will be _

_A very special Christmas, for me _

_Presents and cards are here_

_My world is filled with cheer and you_

_This Christmas_

_And as I look around_

_Your eyes outshine the town, they do_

_This Christmas_

_Fireside is blazing bright_

_We're caroling through the night_

_And this Christmas, will be_

_A very special Christmas, for me, yeah _

_Shake a hand, shake a hand now_

_The fireside is blazing bright_

_We're caroling through the night_

_And this Christmas, will be_

_A very special Christmas, for me yeah_

_Merry Christmas_

_Shake a hand, shake a hand now_

_Wish you brother Merry Christmas_

_All over the land_

Everyone gave Trevor a standing ovation like Frieda. And all of the acts, including Alan, who came back from chasing his brother Dick, rejoined the stage. And they all took a bow. Schroeder, Lucy, and Charlie Brown came out and joined the acts and they took a bow as well. The sand bag that had been threatening to drop all night was on the last thread of the rope. Then the rope finally snapped. Someone in the audience took notice and shouted "LOOK OUT!"

Everyone scattered from the stage and the bag fell to the ground. The audience gasped at the sight that was before them.

"Is everyone all right?" asked Schroeder.

"We're good, babe," said a relieved Lucy. "Charlie Brown?"

"I'm good," said the blockhead. "Frieda, are you okay?"

"I'm fine, honey," said Frieda. "It looks like everyone got out of the way in time."

Just then they heard Michael's voice from the audience shout "OH MY GOSH! SALLY!"

"Wait, what?!" said a shocked Charlie Brown, who ran back towards the stage. He was shocked to see his sister pinned underneath the sandbag. And she was knocked unconscious.

"OH GOOD GRIEF!" shrieked Charlie Brown. "SALLY?! SPEAK TO ME!" Michael, along with Linus, Eudora, and the rest of their friends, joined them to check on Sally.

"Sally, wake up!" cried Michael.

"SOMEBODY CALL 911!" shouted Lucy. Charlie Brown and Michael cradled Sally as she laid underneath the sandbag, still unconscious. The performance went without a hitch (with the lone exception of Alan's act) only for another tragic event to happen. Charlie Brown was upset beyond belief. Frieda and even Lucy started crying. The kids heard the ambulance coming closer to the school. Sally's life hung in the balance.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

"**Rockin' Around the Christmas Tree" **written by Johnny Marks

© ST. Nicholas Music Inc.

"**This Christmas" **written by Donny Edward Hathaway and Nadine McKinnor

© Warner/Chappell Music, Inc, Universal Music Publishing Group


End file.
